A Christmas Story
by jenri92
Summary: "Hey, what's a pretty woman like you doing at club all alone?" asked a guy with a sensual voice from behind a brunette woman wearing a black dress and black strappy heels. She smiled and spun around to face him.


"Hey, what's a pretty woman like you doing at club all alone?" asked a guy with a sensual voice from behind a brunette woman wearing a black dress and black strappy heels. She smiled and spun around to face him.

"Thanks for the compliment but I'm here with some friends." Said the girl with a smile

"In any case, I'm Logan." Said the guy full of confidence as he reached out his hand to her

"I'm Jaime. It's a pleasure to meet you Logan." She said with a sweet smile, reaching out her hand as well to shake his only to have him kiss the back of it.

"The pleasure's all mine I'm sure." He said flirtatiously. The night didn't end up so bad as Jaime thought it would. She met Logan and the following weeks she and Logan have been going out on dates to movies and sometimes, for their inner child, the carnival. Usually Logan would be in a cap and dark sunglasses even in the evening and Jaime would be wearing something that would fit the date, if that be a dress for a fancy dinner or denim shorts and a top for movies and the carnival. They've been dating for over a year now and it was nearing Christmas which called each of them to go to their families for the holidays. This was the first Christmas where it actually dawned on the both of them that they might actually have to go see each other's families.

"Hey, uhm, it's Christmas and I was thinking. You wanna spend Christmas—at least Christmas Eve dinner—with my family in New York?" asked Jaime over the phone as she was packing her things for her flight from LA to New York.

"Actually," he started on the other line as he was packing his things in his suitcase preparing to go to Texas to spend Christmas with his family.

"I know you want to spend it with your family. It's okay. I mean—" she said, getting ahead of herself and thinking that Logan wanted to spend time with his family and maybe he thought that it was too early to spend the holidays with each other's families.

"Actually, I was going to say that I would love to and I was about to ask you the same question if you would like to go with me Texas." He said while packing his own things in his LA house to bring to Texas like his gifts for his nieces and nephews.

"Oh. I'd love to but how do we do this? We can't go to New York then to Texas, that would be crazy. We can go to Texas first then to New York, it's more logical. Geographically, I mean. We're flying across the country though. And—get this—commercial." He said over the phone, sounding kinda worried but hoping that Jaime wouldn't pick up on that.

"Well, you know what we go to real lengths to be with family. I want to meet yours." She said, sounding significantly genuine.

"And I want to meet yours." He replied with a smile and a warm feeling spreading over him as he said it.

"So I guess we're going. We'll have Christmas Eve dinner with your family, then catch a flight the next morning to have lunch with my family at New York." She said

"That'll be too stressful for us. I think we should have Christmas Eve and Christmas with my family then the ultimate New York New Year with your family." Said Logan

"Oh, right. Right." Said Jaime

"So when will we go back to LA? I still have work and so do you. Does the holiday allow you to book jobs? I'm not really that sure." He asked

"A week, I suppose. And yes, the holiday does surprise me that I have jobs." Replied Jaime, packing the final thing for the trip

"Alright. I'll be around to pick you up in an hour, let's grab dinner. I'll see you, babe." He said

"Bye, babe."

"Bye." They hung up the phone and continued packing for the flight they were going to have but have yet to book for by the end of the week. They had dinner and spent the rest of the evening watching old movies. As the end of the week approached they finalized their arrangements with their families. They were brought to the airport by Kendall, James, Carlos and their girlfriends.

"We'll see you in about a week." Said Logan as he said good bye to his bestfriends

"I'll see you soon girls! Don't party too hard without me!" she said as she hugged the girls

"Dude, take care of him." Said Carlos as he gripped Jaime's shoulders even if she towered over him by a couple of inches because it was required with the job.

"Of course I will, Carlos. Don't worry." She said hugging all of the guys.

"Bye!" They waved goodbye and checked in their luggage. The rest of the time, while they were inside the airport waiting for their plane to board, Logan was busy listening to music with his iPod on and Jaime was on the phone with her siblings, telling them when she'll be coming home and assuring her younger nieces and nephews that she will be there for New Year's with their Christmas gifts. She actually bought the little kids a lot of presents and the big kids things that were on their 'wishlist for auntie Jaime to buy' and other things that she bought for her cousins. Since she was able to go into the industry, she was so glad that she had all the extra cash to be able to buy stuff for them. Not that she felt they actually needed it but more of like simple thanks via gift.

Logan, even while he was listening on his iPod seemed weird and agitated, plus he was wearing an all black out fit with a black cap and his aviator shades. He was looking around seeming kinda nervous in his seat. It was a wonder that the guards didn't stop him seeing as he was so agitated.

"Babe, are you okay? You seem nervous." Jaime asked, putting a palm on his shoulder to show that she was trying to sympathize.

"I'm fine. It's just that—" he wanted to tell her everything already and he was sure that once she got to Texas she'd find out soon. He was relatively thankful and in wonder that she hasn't figured out who he is yet. He supposed it was because the target audience for his show and music are teenagers but he stilled wondered. He felt that he was able to trust her but still a part of him was scared for her to find out. It's difficult dating, let alone dating a popstar.

"Flight 552, Texas, is now boarding." Said the paging system

"Oh. That's us. Come on. Are you scared of flying, babe?" asked Jaime as she placed her hand on his shoulders

"No it's not that. Flying is cake." He said, he knew that he was telling the truth but he was so scared for the coming days that they met each other's family.

"Welcome to Cloud Airlines. May I see your tickets please?" asked the flight attendant. Jaime handed her their tickets and was pointed to their seats.

"Here we are. H1 and 2. Do you want to take the aisle seat or the window seat? Logan?" Jaime asked when she noticed that he was surveying the people around them.

"Window seat if that's fine." He replied.

Once the plane took off he was able to relax a little and sleep for a while. Their plane left the airport at ten o'clock in the evening that gave Logan and Jaime enough time to relax as they headed out to Texas. Everything was going great when all of a sudden a teenage girl approached their seats. Logan feared for the worst.

"Hi! I'm Melanie and I'm such a huge fan! May I have your autograph… Jaime?" she said to the two of them and looking at Jaime as she said the latter

"Hi. Sure. It's no problem!" she said taking the small pink notebook that Melanie had with her, wrote a short note, signed it and handed it back to her. She posed with her as she took a picture of the two of them with her iPhone.

"Thank you so much! I want to be just like you! I can't wait for you to walk the Victoria's Secret fashion show again next year!" Melanie squealed.

"Here's hoping! Keep your fingers crossed! Bye!" Jaime replied

"Wow! You're like a role model for younger women. That's really nice." He said with a smile, not even taking his glasses off or his hat.

"Thank you!" she said. The rest of the flight was okay with a few people going up to Jaime and a few people going up to Logan—lucky enough for him—just as Jaime left for the bathroom. They landed in Texas in a few hours and the car service that Jaime hired was waiting for them by the curb. They settled in Logan's family home and Jaime started meeting all of Logan's nieces and nephews and his aunts, uncles and his parents.

"Mom! Dad!" said Logan as he saw them exiting the screen leading to the backyard. He grabbed Jaime's hand and led her to his parents.

"Son!" his dad said, hugging his son then Logan hugging his mom.

"Mom, dad, this is Jaime. My girlfriend." He said with pride and a huge smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. You've raised a fine young man." Said Jaime with a genuine smile on her face

"Thank you! I would like to think so. Please, please walk with me. Let's leave the boys to do whatever it is that boys do." She said ushering Jaime away from Logan and Mr. Mitchell. Jaime later warmed up to Logan's mom after she realized that she was a very nice and warm woman.

"So what's it like being with a guy like Logan? I'm sure its—"

"Mom! Dad is calling you!" said Logan as he appeared in the kitchen as if from out of nowhere offering to baste the turkey himself.

"Oh is that so? It was great talking to you, Jaime. I'll talk to later." She said waving goodbye to Jaime and leaving Logan with the basting tools.

"Uncle Logan! Let's play!" said a little dude wearing a red short-sleeve polo shirt who was around 4 years old a couple of minutes later.

"Sure big man! I'll meet you out there! Come on!" the little boy went out of the kitchen much to Jaime's relief because of the chaos in the kitchen and Logan told Jaime to come with them to play. The night carried on as planned and Jaime had a great time with Logan's family.

She was able to warm up to them more than she thought she would have. She talked with Logan's family about what she does and with his nieces, finding out that she modeled, warmed up to her and asked her about the experience. Jaime was thrilled about everything and was happy that everything was going well.

The next days arrived too soon and they had to fly out to New York to have New Year's Eve with Jaime's family. Jaime was sad that she had to leave Logan's family so soon. She was so happy that she had a great time with them. His nieces and nephews even asked for her Twitter and her Facebook account so they could keep in touch.

"So should I be scared of your dad? Or any person in your family for that matter?" He asked once they entered the building with glass doors and pristine marbled lobby. He looked around and was suddenly confused.

"I thought we were staying with your parents?" he asked, seeming more and more nervous as the New Year's Eve lunch got nearer and nearer.

"You don't have to be scared of my dad. He's a sweet guy. Well maybe you should be scared of my brother. He'd hate for me to say this and he'd never admit this to be true but he loves me very much and he's very protective of me." She told Logan. He started squishing his face together like a child and looked more nervous as the elevator numbers kept climbing.

"What? Isn't your brother younger than you?" asked Logan

"Yeah he is but he's quite mature for his age." Replied Jaime

"You also haven't answered my question, aren't we staying with your parents?"

"We are. They live here." Said Jaime nonchalantly as she pulled her belongings closer to her

"They live in the penthouse? How rich is your family?" asked Logan in surprise

"Well it's kinda hard to explain I mean—" she was cut as the elevator doors started to open, a ding chimed through the air and a scream met them as she looked forward to see her cousin in front of them.

"Jaime!" screamed a girl once the elevators opened up to the penthouse

"Angelica! How are you? You're so grown up already! How's college? This is my boyfriend, Logan."

"OH MY GOD!" she said when she saw Logan. Logan's eyes widened.

"Tell me how's school?" Jaime asked as she brought her bags in one of the rooms.

"It's really cool I'm following you and Therese's footsteps by going into Communication Arts! Well in a couple of years." she said in surprise

The lunch went on as normal as possible. Logan was doing well and it seemed like Jaime's brother, Luis seemed to like Logan enough not to interrogate him. In the middle of dessert they shared stories and caught up with each other. They invited Logan and Jaime to the club where they would celebrate New Year. It's near Times Square and there was a screen that was going to show as the ball drops.

"I can't believe it! You're totally right I can't believe you're dating Logan Mitchell! I should have believed you when you said that you would be his girlfriend one day! OMG!" screamed Angelica not being able to contain herself anymore. Logan's eyes widened right away and Jaime shot Angelica a look that told her to shut up.

"Are you serious? You said that before? I'm sorry. Excuse me." Logan got up from the table, wiped his mouth and left the dining room.

"Jaime, go after him." Jaime's mom said

"Angelica! You're so stupid!" yelled Therese at her sister, once Jaime was out of the room but not knowing she was still in ear shot.

In the other room Logan was pacing back and forth in front of the television, looking angry, sad and disappointed, things that Jaime thought she would never make him feel.

"Logan. What's wrong?" she asked as she slowly went behind him to touch his arms

"Is this all fake? I mean do you like me just because I'm Logan Mitchell the singer?" asked Logan clearly upset and a little bit hurt and everything was spilling out right in front of Jaime's eyes.

"I said that when I was 19. I'm 22 now. I hardly think its applicable." She said trying to reason out to him.

"Don't make a small issue out of this because it is not a small issue." He said

"Logan, listen to me." She started

"What?" he asked, clearly frustrated and angry

"Just listen. I don't like you." She said point blank. Leaving Logan confused and almost speechless. Almost.

"Wow thanks." He said sarcastically

"Let me finish. I don't like you as Logan Mitchell the singer. I never did. I said that cause I liked you back then. It was a crush. Childish things. You know?" she told him

"Back then? You liked me back then?" he asked

"Can you shut up for a while and listen to me?" she said trying to stay as calm and not blow her top off.

"Fine." He said taking a seat on the couch, waiting for her to start speaking again.

"I was a fan but I stopped liking you like 3 years ago. I mean the band. I mean it's like separating the song from the artist. Like the song 'Baby' was nice but I don't like Justin Beiber. You get it? Plus when I met you at the bar over a year ago, I knew who you were. My cousin's 16 she totally knows who you are. It didn't really matter because I liked you when you complimented me not when I saw you when I turned around." She said

"Okay I'm starting to feel better. Keep going." He said crossing his arms over his chest to look defiant.

"I like you for who you are and not for the songs you sing. I like the way that you make sure that when I'm sick, I'm comfortable before you go off to sleep on my couch. The way that you were with your nephews and nieces. How much you value your friendships and your relationships with people. How much you love your parents and your fans even. And…"

"And?" he asked nudging her to go on

"And the way that you're able to wait for me until I'm ready without pressuring me to go further. If you don't understand that then I don't know what's going to happen to us anymore." She said

"Hey. I understand. I was just scared. Before you, I've been in relationships that should not even be defined as such because they liked me because I was Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush. I was just scared for that to happen again. Especially with you." He said, explaining his reason for his anger.

"It's not happening now. I'm telling you. Buh-lieve me. It's not happening now." Said Jaime reassuring him by rubbing circles on his palm.

"I'm sorry." Said Angelica as she barged inside the room, looking absolutely sorry and ashamed for what she did.

"It's not your fault. Believe me. I mean I should have trusted Jaime a long ago." Said Logan

"I'm still sorry it's just that I didn't think that it was you she was talking about whenever we talk on the phone. She's always saying so many sweet things that this guy that she's dating does for her and I just thought that she met this sweet down earth guy in LA or in San Fran. It's just that from all your interviews you just didn't seem like the type, that's why I was surprised that it was you. I'm not insulting you or anything it's just that I didn't think that someone so famous would be so humble. I'm sorry for ruining this day for you guys. I'm sorry Jaime." She said making her way to leave the room after she rambled on and on.

"Angelica. It's fine." She said hugging her cousin

"Come on," she said taking a hold of Logan's hand and pulling him toward the dining room, "let's enjoy today."

"Hey, Jaime." He said before going any further.

"Yeah?" she said turning around to face Logan

"You know that I love you right?" getting closer to her and little by little closing the gap between them as he placed a hand on Jaime's cheek, stroking it as he said 'I love you' to her.

"I know and I love you more." Said Jaime she said smiling she put her arms around Logan's neck and he put his hands around her waist.

"Not possible." Said Logan before giving her a kiss that was so passionate and true that made Jaime tingle. The night went on without hiccups and since Logan was open about what he does already Jaime's cousins were so happy that they could take pictures with him and ask him about his life and working on Big Time Rush.

"Have a safe flight! Bye!" Jaime's cousins said when they dropped them off at the Newark Airport. They spent the afternoon before the flight going around New York and buying things from different stores that interested them. Jaime basically had an extra bag with them when they got to the airport.

"So are we finally ready to reveal to the world that we're dating? It's gonna be hard." Said Logan, asking for Jaime's signal to be able to be publicly seen together because for the past year he has been very creative in finding ways to be together without people assuming that they were dating. Or at least, seeing him as Logan Mitchell with a girl.

"You know what, you might just get more heat with dating me than me dating you." Said Jamie

"Is that so?" he said

"Yeah. You're dating me, Jaime Fort, supermodel." She said with a bit of pride with her supermodel status.

"And you're dating me popstar Logan Mitchell." They said their names a bit louder than usual so the kids and teenagers on the plane heard them and the moment that the seatbelt sign was unlit they came over to take pictures with Logan Mitchell and Jaime Fort.

"After all that chaos, you still want to go through with this?" he asked as he entwined his fingers with hers. After the last of the fans were told to sit down by the flight attendant, Logan and Jaime were able to relax for a while.

"You know, I don't really mind. I know I have you anyways. If this is another hurdle in our relationship then I don't mind jumping over it." She said, looking deeply into his eyes to show him that she was very sincere in everything that she was saying.

"Promise me that we're gonna do this together. I can't even imagine my life without you in it anymore." He said

"I can't not have you in mine." She said, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and

The flight was short and soon enough they were in LA and LAX was packed with photographers trying to take a picture of Logan and his "new" girlfriend Jaime Fort. Word spread when apparently one of the people in the plane that Jaime and Logan were on was one of the guys from an online tabloid magazine. He immediately texted his bosses and put up the information on the website. The news spread like wildfire and the photographers made their way to the airport to catch a glimpse of the couple.

"Logan! When did you and Miss Fort start dating?" asked one photographer

"Are you guys really dating or is this a publicity stunt?" asked another

"Miss Fort, how's it like being in a relationship with Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush?"

"Jaime! Are you just latching on to Logan's fame to get a name for yourself?" asked the one right in front of Jaime

They stopped to answer their questions just so they could finally leave them alone. They knew from different experiences that it was worse to avoid them because with the silence, they can create a different story. Far from what was really happening.

"We started dating around a year and a half ago." He said then followed with, "and no this isn't a publicity stunt. I met her when I didn't even know she was a model. I just thought that she was hot. I'm very lucky that she's that and so much more." He said with a smile on his face

"I'm not in a relationship with Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush, I'm in a relationship with Logan. He's a sweet guy and incredibly caring. If you were a girl this guy would be the one you wanted to be with. But since this is the first time that we're actually going in public together as a couple, I'm expecting it to be one hell of an adventure. One that I can't imagine taking with anyone else than him." She said, "I already made a name for myself when no one even knew that I was dating him. I was already modeling when I met him, nothing big like Victoria's yet but I was already trying to make my way up." She said, ending with a smile. They waved goodbye and was met by the rest of the band members of Big Time Rush and their girlfriends.

"So finally came clean, huh? Are you up for it? Are you?" asked Kendall in an attempt to sound scary to Logan and Jaime, when he noticed the remaining photogs trying to capture a good shot of Logan and Jaime.

"Yeah. I think it's all worth it. It will test our relationship and us." Jaime said with a smile.

"Good. Cause I don't want this one," Kendall said pointing to Logan, "to mess this up cause we like having you around and Logie here seems happier than ever." He said ending, ending with a smile on his face. It was a big deal for Jaime for Logan's friends to actually like her the same way that it is a big deal for her, for her friends to like him.

"So how was New York?" asked the girls

"I bought you all goodie bags! From Victoria's Secret! I think you'll like it!" she said with smile on her face.

"You went in Victoria's Secret? Dude, isn't that weird?" asked James as he helped Jaime with the extra bag that she was carrying.

"Not really. It was a fairly good experience." He said immediately getting a smile on his face as he remembered what happened between him and Jaime.

"Oh My God! You totally did it!" screamed Carlos, thankfully, Justin Beiber and Selena Gomez were getting out of the car as Carlos said this so no one was really paying attention to them anymore.

"CARLOS!" screamed the rest of the guys

"Sorry. But I'm happy for you bro. You must really love her and she must really love you." He said, giving him a genuine smile.

"Thanks man." He said

They all celebrated New Year's weekend with a nice dinner then sitting at home as they watched movies and games and watched old seasons of FRIENDS.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for reading! I just updated this in accordance with the rules of . Alrighty?<strong>_


End file.
